Lying Down With Dogs
Lying Down With Dogs is the tenth episode in season eight of . Synopsis The world of illegal dog fighting is explored by Grissom and the rest of the team when they take on the case of a wealthy socialite who was murdered. Meanwhile, Warrick struggles to clear his name in the recent exotic dancer murder case. Plot Warrick is interrogated by internal affairs regarding his relationship with Candy. He's cleared of responsibility, but he knows Gedda is the one who had her killed. A homeless man's print shows up inside Warrick's car, and he goes down for the murder. When Warrick tries to intervene, Grissom suspends him for two weeks. A man inside the CSI lab makes a call to Gedda, who is pleased with the results. Meanwhile, Doc Robbins gives evidence when a philanthropist, Liz Rodriguez, turns up dead amongst dozens of dead dogs in the desert. She had been at a party the night before where Robbins was playing in a band. The trail leads to a gang member's dog, and a kennel that the Rodriguez family bankrolled. Apparently Liz was the #1 dogfighter in Vegas. Gino Aquino, the gang member, wanted to knock her off the top of her game. When SWAT raids a dog fight, Aquino is taken into custody, as is his dog, whose saliva was found on Liz's body. But a sympathetic young man who worked at the kennel, an inside informant who was trying to bring down the dog ring, was the one who did the crime. He killed Liz, and fed her to the fighting dogs before disposing of the body. He thought she deserved it. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Paul Guilfoyle as Captain Jim Brass Guest Cast *Erik Jensen as D.D.A. Jeffrey Sinclair *David Berman as David Phillips *Sheeri Rappaport as Mandy Webster *Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews *Terry Bozeman as Attorney Brad Lewis *Geoffrey Rivas as Detective Sam Vega *Larry Mitchell as Officer Mitchell *Vincent Laresca as Gino Aquino *Zack Ward as Steve Card *Jesse Borrego as Felix Rodriguez *Mark L. Young as Tommy Halpert *Jamie Luner as Elizabeth "Liz" Rodriguez *John Capodice as Lou Gedda *Dennis Christopher as Richard Dorsey *Rebecca Budig as Joanna "Candy" Krumsky *Tim Kelleher as IAB Investigator *Chris DeRose as Animal Control Officer *Roy Jackson as N.D. Officer *Nelson Mashita as E.R. Doctor *Fernando Negrette as Dogfight Referee *Maria Russell as Deena Aquino *Maxie J. Santillan Jr. as Homeless Man *Robert Esser as Waiter Quotes :Grissom: Hey! As of right now, you're suspended for two weeks. :Warrick: Grissom, you and I both know that Gedda killed that girl and pinned it on that bum. They gave him drugs, got him high, and planted the evidence. You just got to give me a chance to prove it. :Grissom: You've had all your chances. You take the suspension or you're fired. Goofs *In the beginning of the episode when they turned over the body of the dead girl, hair across her eyes can be seen clearly, during the next shot the hair across her eyes is no longer there but right after that, again we see the hair across the girl's face as David's hands brush it away. *When Mandy gets a hit on a fingerprint from Warrick's car, it comes up as Richard Dorsey's print. The information shows that his date of birth is June 21, 1959. It shows his age as 49. He should only be 48. *Catherine remarks on the presence of phenytoin in the victim's blood, which is used to treat seizure disorders such as epilepsy. However, she pronounces the name of the drug as fen'-a-toyne (with the last syllable rhyming with coin); it is actually pronounced fen-a-toe'-in in the US and fen-ee-tone' in Britain Trivia *The "fighting dogs" were actually playing and it was through editing and sound that aggressive behavior was portrayed. These two dogs were brought up together and trained to do this all under the supervision of the American Humane Society. In addition for the PSA, William Peterson had his dog, Bruno, appear in it. *The "Homeless Box City" is actually under an approach to The 5, The Golden State Highway in Burbank. *The dog graveyard was made up of all foam cast animals. Production had to bury a bone under the rubber cast body of the woman so that the dogs would "attack" it, otherwise they would just run about with their tails wagging. Also, The "dying" dog in the fight was filmed at high speed slowing down the action to give the illusion that the dog was barely moving. *The pre-production title name was, "Life's a Bitch." *The IAB officer who interrogates Warrick is the same one who investigated the officer David Fromansky in "Paper Or Plastic?" in season four. See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 8 Episodes